Matched for Life
by Ingenuity15
Summary: It's their last year at Hogwarts and, with the threat of Voldemort now gone, everyone is determined to make it their best year yet. When the Ministry creates a new marriage law will everything be ruined? Or will it just be the start of forever? Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Soo here it is! You voted and chose to have this fic released first. I'm actually surprised at the outcome as the results were completely different after the first wave of votes! However, I'm really glad this was chosen because I honestly love writing it. I'm just a few chapters short of being done! Although it may be fairly short I think a lot of you may enjoy it because it is just a really cute, fluffy piece involving some humour and quite a few lemons. So, without further ado, here's the first chapter!

~Ingenuity15

One more thing, if you aren't following any of my other stories, I have all of these updates on a schedule now. (This is new so apologies if I find out later that it doesn't work for me.)  
>But just so you are aware, this is what the plan is:<p>

Monday - Not So Pure Afterall  
>Tuesday - Doc Next Door<br>Wednesday - Paired With the Devil  
>Thursday - Matched for Life :)<br>Friday - Veela Prince

So, if you're going to be following this fic, expect all of your updates on Thursday!

* * *

><p>The great hall was flooded with sound as the welcome feast took place. It was a new year at Hogwarts and definitely a brighter one as the threat of Voldemort had finally been eradicated over the previous summer. There was some sadness as friends and family were still being mourned, however, the majority of students were celebrating the start of a new beginning and a life without fear. People could make their own choices pertaining to their future once again and many were taking advantage of all the new opportunities open to them.<p>

Still, one thing remained unchanged; the friendship between the three most knew as the 'Golden Trio'. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been the driving force behind the war efforts and it was because of them that everyone was free. The three had always shared a bond and with the dark presence that had loomed over their heads now gone, they only became closer.

There was something different about their group though; the addition of a fourth person. As soon as the war had officially ended, Harry was finally able to pursue his life with Ginny. They had now been dating for nearly three months and Ron was slowly getting used to the idea of his sister and best friend together. Hermione thought they were perfect for each other and had even tested a possible love connection between herself and Ron. That didn't last very long and after a very awkward week together they agreed that they were much better off as just friends.

At this point in time, the four of them were sitting together at one end of the Gryffindor table, catching up with classmates and enjoying the lack of tension that had been there just one year past. They were just like everyone else; completely unaware that their lives were going to be changing once again. This time, by the decisions of their very own Ministry.

"Good evening, students." The hall went silent as Dumbledore began his usual start of year speech. "Welcome to all of our first years and welcome back to all of you returning. There are a few things I wish to remind you of. The forbidden forest is, as always, forbidden. Curfew hours have been posted in the commons and anyone third year and above who wishes to attend trips to Hogsmeade should give their signed permission slips to their heads of house. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to announce that all items from a certain Weesley's Wizard Wheezes are banned from school grounds.

"I know it has been a hard few years for many of you, the past one especially so, and I know you will all have more obstacles to overcome in your futures. I believe that you all have the ability to face everything thrown at you and that you will only come out stronger for it in the end."

There was a hushed whisper amongst the students as they wondered about Dumbledore's cryptic message. Hermione, Harry and Ron all remained silent as they regarded the serious face of their Headmaster. They couldn't understand what could possibly be thrown at them next, thought they didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Silence please." Dumbledore waited for the room to quiet before continuing on. "All of that being said, I would ask you to please give your attention to Mr. Seller who is here to talk to you on behalf of the Ministry."

Immediately, many of the students tensed up. After all the happenings of the war, there wasn't a lot of trust left in the ministry. They watched warily as a short, balding man wearing dark grey robes and a no nonsense attitude stood from his seat at the teachers table and took Dumbledore's place in front of the many staring figures.

"Thank you Headmaster. I am here on behalf of the Ministry to relay to you all a new law that has been passed just this morning by the Department of Laws and Regulations. As I'm sure you have all noticed, since the end of the war many people have been worried about its overall effects on the wizarding world. Animosity between purebloods and muggle borns still hangs heavily over us and with the many deaths that have occurred; we are facing a staggering drop in the magical population." He paused and allowed the seriousness of what he had said to sink in. "And so, to increase unity and to bring the wizarding world back to its once large size, we have created the Marriage Law."

His words seemed to hover over everyone's heads for a moment before they all began speaking at once. Some were yelling in outrage while others were whispering to those around them urgently. No one quite knew exactly what this 'Marriage Law' entailed, but it wasn't hard to guess what it would involve.

"Silence please!" He waited until the noise was brought down to a low hum before continuing. "As of tomorrow morning, everyone in their sixth or seventh year will be paired with their perfect match. After breakfast, everyone in fifth year or below will depart for their classes and everyone else will remain in their seats. We will go through the matching, specifics of how this will happen will be given to you tomorrow, and you will then spend the day getting to know your future spouse and go through the information packet you will receive. There is no way out or around this unless you wish to go to Azkaban, so the Ministry would kindly appreciate your cooperation. That is all."

He retreated back to his seat as the entire hall burst into an uproar. Even the teachers were in shock as this was obviously the first time they had heard of this new law.

"Please students, settle down, settle down." Dumbledore's voice rose above all the others. "I know this is quite the shock to many of you, and I wish to assure you that, although I disagree with the Ministry on this and have made that very clear to them, this will not turn out as disastrous as you think. Although I could not stop the law, I did take it upon myself to take charge of how you will all be matched. I need you all to trust me when I say who you end up with will be your perfect match in every way. Now, dig in."

Food appeared on everyone's plate but the chatter never died down. A few glances were thrown down to the end of the Gryffindor table where Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"I can't lose you Harry… Not now that I've finally got you."

"Shhh Gin, you won't. No matter what happens, you will never lose me." He tried to comfort her but he was just as distressed as she was. After everything that had happened in his life Harry was furious that he could possibly be losing one of the only good things that had ever happened to him.

Hermione looked at the two sympathetically but knew there was no need for them to get upset over this. "You guys do know that there is no possible way you aren't going to be matched up right? You're definitely as close as anyone can get to being soul mates, so I see no reason for you two to be so worried."

The red head sniffled and looked across to her friend. "You really think so Hermione?"

"I would bet every last brain cell I own on it."

Things lightened up a little bit after that now that Hermione had given them new hope. It wasn't exactly cheerful, but it wasn't depressing anymore. Ron was shovelling food into his face, not really caring that his life would be changing in less than twenty-four hours. In his opinion, it was going to be a good thing. He always knew he wanted to settle down and have a huge family with someone as soon as he was out of school, so this was like reaching that goal without half the effort. If someone was going to hand him his perfect woman, well hell, who was he to complain?

Hermione was a slightly different story. She was curious of course, like the majority of students, about who her 'perfect match' would be, but she also trusted Dumbledore. If he said this wouldn't be so bad, then she believed him. Although this would throw a hitch into her plans for the future, the war had made her realise that life was unpredictable. Sure, it's nice to have a plan, but you need to be flexible and open to new things. This would certainly be new, but that didn't necessarily make it horrible.

They tried to talk about anything other than what would be happening the next morning but it was still on all of their minds. Harry and Ginny sat as close as possible to each other because, even with Hermione's reassurance, they just didn't know if this would be their last night together.

Time seemed to go much too quickly and, before she knew it, Hermione found herself in her dorm and curled on her bed; her back facing Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown who were giggling and gossiping about all of the possible matches for them.

"I bet I get put with my Won-Won. I know he regrets breaking up with me but is just too shy to admit he made a mistake. We were meant for each other!" Lavender gushed. Hermione had to try her hardest to keep her laughter at bay. She couldn't wait to see the look on Ron's face when she told him about this conversation.

"You guys really did look cute together. I'm hoping to get matched up with Harry. I felt a connection with him when he took me to the Yule ball and I just know he felt it too; he's just confused right now. Although, I wouldn't mind getting matched with Draco Malfoy either. He may be a Slytherin, but he's a sexy Slytherin with lots of money." Hermione almost gagged at the thought. Malfoy was and always would be a slimeball. Just because he had fought for the light in the end, didn't make him any less of an arrogant pratt.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." Lavender sighed. It was at this point that Hermione decided she really didn't want to hear anything more and placed a silencing charm around her bed, quickly allowing sleep to take her.

.~***~.

Tension filled the Great Hall that next morning as the sixth and seventh years prepared themselves for the changes that would be happening. There was quite a bit more excitement than there had been when the new law was first announced and Hermione was amused to see the magnitude of girls who had gone out of their way to dress up. Even some of the guys looked like they had put some extra effort into their appearance.

Harry and Ginny were once again clinging to each other and Ron was trying not to choke on his food as Hermione relayed to him the conversation she had overheard.

"Is there something wrong with her? I don't know what I was thinking when I had dated her. The girl is bloody delusional!" He was absolutely mortified to know that she still called him 'Won-Won' and prayed to merlin that he would be matched with anyone but her.

"If I may have your attention students," they all turned their heads to Dumbledore who was nowhere near as sombre as he had been the night before. The sparkle was back in his eyes and he seemed much happier about it all. "It is time for the first to fifth years to go to classes. The matching will be beginning shortly."

The younger students shuffled out, clearly disappointed at not being able to watch the matching happen, but happy that they were exempt from it.

Once things had settled down again and a head count had been done, the Ministry representative began explaining what was expected to happen.

"Now you should all know that we have put a lot of consideration into this and since we are placing you with your true 'soul mates' if you will, some of you may be paired with someone outside of Hogwarts. How this will work is we will call the females to come up one by one and pull a piece of parchment from the hat." On cue, Professor McGonigall walked into the hall carrying the sorting hat which was filled to the brim with slips of parchment.

"Once you have done so it will do one of two things; if your match is not in this room, the name of your match will appear on it and they will be notified by owl. If your match is in the room however, the parchment will fold into a crane and land in front of your future husband. If any males in the room are not chosen by the end of the process, you should expect to receive an owl as your match is obviously not in this school.

"You will each be getting information packets at the end describing what is expected from you and details on what exactly this law demands. You should thank your Headmaster for a few of the changes as originally you all would have been married today, in this hall, and expected to start producing children…" There was a gasp from the students as this was revealed to them. There would have definitely been many angry protests, that is for sure.

"However, luckily for you, Dumbledore has convinced the Minister and the Department of Laws and Regulations that this course of action would only create more hostility and that there would be no real setbacks should they extend the time period. You have now been given a period of five years, enough time to finish your schooling and settle into the real world, before you are expected to marry and start your family." Hermione now understood the change in Dumbledore's demeanour and she could honestly say she was relieved. Though she had accepted this, she would not have been so compliant had she been expected to marry someone - someone she had possibly never met - that same day.

"Any other questions you may have will be answered with the packets and so without further ado, we shall start." The anxiety level in the room increased as Mr. Seller picked up a role of parchment and began to read the names from it.

"Abbott, Hannah."

The Hufflepuff girl stood shakily and walked up to where Professor McGonigall was holding the hat and reached into it. Hermione watched with everyone else as the slip folded itself into a crane and flew around the room for a few seconds before directing itself towards the Ravenclaw table and landing in front of a very surprised Terry Boot. The two students shared a shy smile as Hannah returned to her seat and the next student was called.

"Ackerson, Haley."

Hermione continued to watch as girl after girl went up and either read out the name that appeared or watched as a crane landed in front of someone they had been going to school with for years; sometimes a friend and sometimes someone they had only ever seen in passing.

It wasn't until her name was called that Hermione allowed her nerves to get the better of her. She walked unsteadily and, just like on that first day of school when she was being sorted, forced herself to take deep and steady breaths.

The hall was dead silent. Hermione was famous for being part of the Golden Trio and a war heroine, so it came as no surprise that everyone was curious to see who she would be spending her life with.

Hermione held her breath as a folded crane flew from her hand and started to fly about the room; not really going in any particular direction. She panicked momentarily as it flew above the Slytherin table as many of the more undesirable guys (Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, etc) still hadn't been matched.

She felt relief as it passed by those three and finally landed. She slowly dragged her gaze up from its spot on the table; not quite ready to see who it was. The first things she noticed were the tanned hands the rested in front of him and the long digits they possessed. She followed the lines of his arms through his robes and traced her way to a strong jaw and perfect masculine lips. She managed to take in his amazing cheek bones and a shock of curly black hair before she was pulled into the most beautiful pair of indigo eyes.

She felt breathless as she lost herself in his gaze and it took a subtle shove from McGonigall for her to realise that she had been standing there for quite some time. Blushing, she made her way back to her seat, continuing to remain locked in his stare.

Hermione didn't notice the amused looks from those around her, didn't notice when Ron was matched with Pansy Parkinson or when Ginny was, luckily, matched with Harry. She didn't even notice when Dumbledore began to speak.

Vaguely hearing something about a 'couples class' they would have to take once a week, it took a while for her to register the movement around her as Dumbledore asked them to meet with their future spouses. She didn't care though. The only thing she cared about was that the object of her entrancement was moving closer until he stood directly in front of her.

He took one of her hands and bent to place a lingering kiss to it, his eyes never leaving hers.

And then she heard it. The sexiest voice that had ever graced her ears spilled from this god as he introduced himself to her for the first time.

"Blaise Zabini. It's nice to finally meet you, Hermione."

The way his lips seemed to caress her name as he said it and the trace of an accent left her a puddle of goo. She didn't know whether she was going to faint or just snog him senseless.

"It's nice to meet you too." Surprising herself with her coherency, Hermione watched as a seductive grin formed on his beautiful face, finally sobering up enough to recognize his Italian heritage.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me, mio amore?" All she could do was nod as his native language spilled so fluently from his lips. Merlin those lips! He helped her up, interlocking their hands and leading her towards the grounds.

Hermione couldn't help but think that she was _really_ looking forward to getting to know Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? A lot happened this first chapter and, like I said, this is going to be short and fluffy. I'll probably end up writing another BlaiseHermione with lots of drama, but my inner writer wanted to write something completely free of twists and angst and just write something to make people smile and possibly let out a few aw's and squeals. Of course there will still be a few lemons thrown in but who says you can't have a fluffy story with some steamy smexin? I certainly didn't, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and continue to follow along! Loves me some sexy Italian Blaise… yummm! Haha.

Always,  
>~Ingenuity15<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the very, VERY, late update! I know it has been ages (about half a year...) since I last updated this story, but writing has not been coming as easily as it used to and life has been extremely busy. I WILL BE FINISHING ALL OF MY STORIES! Just thought I'd let all of you who thought I'd stopped know that I will never leave any of these unfinished, no matter how long it takes me to finish. I'm hoping to start getting some more frequent updates, but that all depends on whether or not my inner author will allow me. Anywho, enjoy this next chapter of wonderful fluffy goodness :)

~Ingenuity15

munlleca: I know what you mean. Sometimes I enjoy when people take time to build up plots and relationships between characters, but other times I just want to get to the cute parts right away. This is definitely one where you jump right into it and it's probably going to continue being that way. Thanks for the review and hope you keep reading :)

Just a reminder, this isn't going to be like my other fics. This is pure fluff; no drama, no relationship problems, no jealous ex's, no one out to get anyone. There won't even be any Gryffindor/Slytherin confrontations that aren't meant to be humorous. This is just a nice, light piece meant to make your inner romantic squeal ;)** ALSO: VERY OOC IN MANY WAYS**. Just thought I'd point this out now before it was pointed out for me, yeah?

* * *

><p>They were given their information packets as they left the Great Hall and continued to make their way out onto the grounds. Blaise didn't let go of Hermione's hand the entire time, playfully intertwining their fingers as they headed towards the lake.<p>

They walked in silence for a bit before Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "How have I never noticed you before?" The question came out as a whisper, the regret was clearly heard.

Wanting nothing but to see her smile Blaise stopped their steps and willed Hermione to look at him. She tried to keep her gaze to the ground but found it impossible to do anything but look into his eyes as the hand he placed under her chin forced her head to turn towards him.

"Hey now, none of that. I'm not exactly someone who enjoys standing out in the crowd and I've become very good at blending in with the shadows. If I had wanted to be noticed, I would have been." His eyes blazed into hers and she looked away, blushing at the intensity she had seen there.

They started walking again and Hermione filled the silence before it could become awkward. "So, the strong silent type huh?"

"Don't forget tall, dark, handsome…" Hermione laughed and used her free hand to hit his shoulder. Blaise simply smiled; loving the sound of her joy.

Blaise suddenly tugged on her arm and Hermione followed without question, as she knew she would always do from now on. She had met him less than an hour ago and yet, she trusted him with her life. Their connection was instantaneous and Hermione could only regret that it had taken this long for her to discover this amazing man before her.

He brought her behind some shrubs and into a small clearing that was bathed in sunlight and would give them some privacy. Blaise sat on the grass and pulled Hermione down to the spot next to him. He chuckled under his breath as she obviously wasn't expecting him to do that and plopped ungracefully onto her backside as a result.

She tried to glare at him but failed miserably as the obvious elation he felt poured from him in waves, giving his gorgeous eyes a sparkle.

"So how about we see what this packet is all about?" Amusement clearly laced his voice as he opened the rather thick envelope and pulled out the many pieces of parchment it contained. Hermione tried to read over his shoulder, but the closer she moved the further away Blaise would lean.

"Let me see! Please?" Hermione pouted and batted her eye lashes. She didn't know what had come over her; Hermione Granger was not one to flirt or anything of the sort, but with Blaise she was finding a new freedom she hadn't realised she needed until that moment. She was finally just letting go and not worrying about everyone else around her.

Blaise pretended to think it over while flipping through the pages. When he began to laugh Hermione's curiosity was piqued. This time she was able to see what he was reading and began laughing with him.

"Icebreakers, really?" Obviously the ministry thought things would be awkward as there were at least five feet of random questions listed.

"So Hermione, the weather has been quite lovely lately hasn't it?" He read the first question off the sheet, exaggerating interest in her answer.

Hermione laughed and tried once again to reach for the parchment. "Let me see Blaise!"

"How about this one… So Hermione, how 'bout them Cannons?" He was in hysterics now as the questions began to range from the boringly generic to the insanely odd.

Hermione continued to reach for the parchment and Blaise continued to try and keep it from her, raising it above his head and leaning away. She finally made a lunge for it and Blaise lost his balance and fell so that he was lying completely on the ground. This of course put Hermione on top of him and her face mere inches from his.

Hermione could feel his breath as it mingled with her own and caressed her face. His unusual indigo eyes were almost black and stared into hers with emotions she had never seen before. Realizing the position she had put them in, she tried to push herself off of him, apologizing as she went.

"I'm so sorry Blaise, I didn't mean…" But he wouldn't let her finish. He quickly rolled them so that Hermione was now the one with her back to the ground and he was hovering above her, his arms resting on either side of her head.

"Di una bellezza mozzafiato." He wispered as he caressed her cheek with his hand. She leaned into his touch and tried to beg him with her eyes to close the small distance between their lips. She closed her eyes as he moved closer; she just barely felt the first soft touch of his lips when a loud voice rang through their quiet sanctuary.

"So Pansy… How 'bout them Cannons?"

Hermione released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and Blaise groaned, his head burying into her neck. She felt him shaking and tried to comfort him by running her fingers through his hair, only to find that he was actually laughing.

"I don't see anything funny about this situation." Hermione said briskly, shoving him off of her and standing. She started to brush the grass off of her clothes, but really she just didn't want him to see her face. She knew she was blushing and she did feel embarrassed by the situation. She had never felt like that with anyone before, and she was only now just realizing how carelessly she had cast aside her inhabitations. What must Blaise think of her? And more importantly, when did she start doubting herself.

She didn't get far once she set off on her own, perhaps only five paces before Blaise caught up with her and once again forced her to look at him. "I know what you're thinking and it's not true. You are intelligent, beautiful, kind, respectable, and a million other wonderful things. And just so you know, I was not laughing at you, I was laughing at your friend. Did he seriously ask Pansy Parkinson how she felt about a quidditch team?"

When put like that, Hermione had no choice but to laugh along with him. "Okay, I see your point. Shall we?" She inclined her head to the path around the lake, indicated she'd like to continue their walk.

"As you wish." He took hold of her hand once more and Hermione began to bombard him with questions, wanting to gain as much knowledge as she could about this remarkable man beside her.

No matter how many questions she asked, he always answered in the same adoring manner. Her thirst to know everything was just one of the many things that he loved about her. Yes loved. He could admit to himself that he had loved her since second grade when she had helped him find a book he had searched for.

She probably didn't remember him as he had looked much different back then, but he certainly remembered her, and after paying close attention to her for a while, he knew that no other girl could ever compare. She would be his first everything and that was the way he wanted it. This marriage law was possibly the best thing that had ever occurred and he would always be thankful for it as he knew without a doubt that he would not have had the courage to approach her, and that she never would have even known he existed because of his insecurities when it came to her.

Of course he didn't tell her any of this, not wanting to scare her off by mentioning the 'L' word so soon. Instead, he told her of his family, his favourite food, color, etc. She listened intently as he answered her endless inquiries and finally plucked up the courage to ask him something she had been confused about.

"What about past relationships? I mean, I know you must have had girls fawning over you, but I've never heard of you in any of the gossip over the years, and normally girls will talk after they've bagged one of the Slytherin sex-gods… and I'm sorry if that's too personal, you don't have to answer…" She trailed off. She didn't really want to know how many girls he had kissed - she had no experience when it came to the opposite sex and would hate to feel inferior – but for some reason she _needed _to know.

"I haven't had any relationships. Nor have I even kissed a girl. I must admit that I have admired you for a few years and no one could ever measure up to you in my eyes." It was his turn to look away from her. He hadn't planned on admitting that she had been on his mind for years now, but he felt compelled to. He needed her to know that she was and always would be the only one for him.

They had stopped walking a while ago and Hermione now stepped closer to him so that her body was pressed against his and her hands rested on his chest. He had no choice but to look at her now and he was relieved to see that she looked happy.

"Why didn't you say something to me, or even introduce yourself?" She sighed as his hands found their way to her waist and his thumbs drew patterns on the skin under her shirt.

"I thought you would never feel anything towards me. Nothing like I felt for you anyways." He admitted. With each word spoken they seemed to get even closer together until there was not even enough room for air between their bodies.

"Clearly you were wrong." Hermione replied breathlessly as Blaise leaned towards her, his head tilted slightly.

"Clearly." He closed the distance and _finally _kissed her, as he had imagined many times before. Nothing could compare to this however, and he was amazed at just how off he could be. Her lips were soft but firm, pressing against his own as they slowly, but passionately, came together. He let instinct take over and took her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling at it softly. Her moan of approval gave him the confidence he needed as he soothed her lip with his tongue. She granted him entrance easily and he was assaulted by her taste. It was heaven and if he had his way he would never leave.

Hermione was experiencing similar amounts of pleasure and tugged at Blaise's hair while trying to press his lips even closer to hers. She felt him trying to slow down, probably to allow them to breathe, but oxygen was the last thing on her mind and she attacked him with even more fervour, taking control and tasting him this time. His groan of approval only spurred her on and it wasn't until spots clouded her vision that she allowed things to slow and finally stop with a few more chaste kisses.

They both stood, holding each other closely as they caught their breath.

"If I had known it was going to be like that I would have kissed you much earlier." Blaise admitted as he smiled down at her. He had never felt better in his entire life and he knew, with Hermione by his side, he would have many more moments on top of the world.

"Mhmm." Hermione mumbled contentedly against him. She had never felt more relaxed then she did in this moment and she wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as possible.

However, nothing lasts forever and a bell signalling lunch sounded out from the school. The couple stood together for just a moment longer, relishing in their new found bliss for as long as they could before making their way back to the great hall.

.~***~.

As they walked in it became apparent that the houses were no more and that everyone was sitting wherever they pleased. There were many new faces among the ones they had grown up with and it was apparent that many had been matched with those who lived outside of Hogwarts.

Deciding to sit on the empty end of one table instead of with their friends, Hermione leaned into Blaise's embrace as he played lovingly with her hair. They garnered many glances but they didn't notice. They were in their own personal bubble and would probably remain there for a long time.

After everyone had eaten, Dumbledore stood and began to speak. "Attention students and new acquaintances. I hope you all find your matches to your liking, for I can guarantee there is no one out there better suited for you. I have a few announcements and if I could just redirect your attention from your future spouses and onto me for just a few moments, it would be much appreciated." He smiled at the sea of faces before him and then continued.

"There are a few things I would like to address, however I will start with the largest. New sleeping arrangements have been made for those who wish it. Separate dorms have been arranged for each couple with a common room, bathroom and, until married, two bedrooms; though I doubt many will use more than one." That earned him a few chuckles before he continued.

"Though it may seem like too much change for some of you, I do highly recommend that you take advantage of this opportunity. It will give you a good idea of what living with your future spouse will be like, and there is also a flu network connected so that those of you who do not live here may traverse to and from work with ease."

There were many murmurs of agreement, and many people discussing the pros and cons. Though she would never have said no, Blaise gave Hermione a beseeching look and she nodded. They didn't need to use their words, feeling as if they had known each other for much longer than the few hours that had passed.

Dumbledore went on to explain a few of the finer details, as well as explain a few things in the packet that he wished to emphasize. With that done, we were told that anyone wanting the separate living space was to go to one of the professors who will give them the location and password.

There was an excessive amount of commotion in the great hall as everyone stood to leave or find a professor. Hermione and Blaise felt no great hurry and so they stayed seated and just enjoyed each other's company. They didn't feel the need to fill the silence between them, just content to be next to one another.

Finally, the majority of people left and Hermione and Blaise got the information for their room. They were situated on the fifth floor behind a suit of armour. After giving their password (To our future) they stepped inside and studied their new dorm.

The first thing they noticed was that neither of their house colors came into play, for which Hermione was thankful; who wants Christmas colors all year round? Instead everything was done in earthy tones, soft browns and yellows that gave the room a more relaxed feel. Off to one side was a couch with two over stuffed armchairs and a fireplace, flames already blazing and getting rid of the chill in the room. On the other side was a rather large bookshelf with a desk opposite either side.

Straight across from the two was a hallway with three doors. They assumed, and assumed correctly, that these would be their rooms and the shared bath.

"Did you want to get settled in right away or did you want to sit down for a bit first? It's only about half-past two so we have loads of time." Blaise kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding and gave her a brilliant smile. He had been so unbelievably happy when she had instantly agreed to live with him and he didn't think this brilliant mood would ever end.

"How about we unpack first, and that way we can laze around and not have to worry about it?" Always the responsible one, Hermione tugged on his hand so that he followed her down the hall and to the first door which clearly stated 'Hermione' in large black lettering.

He thought she was going to tell him to go get settled in his room and meet her later, but was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door and pulled him in with her. He sat on her rather large canopy bed and took in the sights before him. The walls were burgundy with mahogany wood panelling along the bottom half and there were white accents every now and again. It looked a little too much like a study for him, but he figured it was perfect for his bookworm.

Hermione sighed as she took those first few steps into her room. It was just what she would have designed for herself and she was enjoying the fact that she no longer had to share it with any roommates.

As she put away her stuff, she could feel Blaise's eyes follow her and every time she met his gaze, she could feel the lust that surrounded them, as if it was something tangible in the air.

Finally she couldn't take the tension between them, so she broke the silence. "Is there something you wanted Blaise?" He didn't answer her, merely crooked his finger, indicating that he wanted her to come to him. She did, without a second thought.

As soon as she reached him he tangled a hand into her hair and pulled her down slightly so that he could crash his lips into hers. This wasn't slow like their first kiss, but hungry and burning with passion. Hermione felt it all the way to her core, and deepened the kiss as much as possible.

Blaise pulled her further into him so that she had no choice but to straddle him. Her soft moans were weakening what little restraint he had left and he knew they needed to stop before he did something neither of them was quite ready for.

Hermione protested at first, but seemed to realize as he had that they were only just starting out their relationship, and that they would regret it if they moved too quickly.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we should unpack separately." She finally suggested, though being away from him was the last thing she wanted. He nodded his ascent before pulling her off of his lap and gently laying her back on the bed. He lovingly kissed her forehead before leaving the room to try and cool off and maybe get settled into his own room.

.~***~.

The rest of the evening was spent on the couch, both of them reading with Hermione sitting on one end and Blaise stretched out so that his head was in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and he would sigh contentedly.

Eventually they did call it a night and went to their separate rooms, Blaise giving Hermione a soft kiss goodnight before turning in.

He knew it must have been a few hours, but he could not sleep. Not knowing that Hermione was just two doors away and that she would soon be his forever. He didn't know how to describe what he was feeling, didn't even know that anyone could feel such things. He had always been the silent one, the one who blended in, the one who noticed everything but went unseen. It was his own fault, he'd be the first to admit, but now, with Hermione, he felt like he wasn't just a shadow anymore. He knew he could come out into the light and just be the carefree person he always envied.

He finally knew what it was like to be truly seen and he hoped that the feelings that brought would never go away.

Just when he was about to give in and check in on Hermione, he heard his door creak open and shut softly. Blaise felt the bed shift as Hermione crawled in next to him and he said nothing as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer so that her head rested on his chest.

Sleep had never come so quickly.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it. Chapter 2 after six months… I'm not happy with it at all and was thinking about rewriting it completely, but it took half a year to get this out so I doubt you want to wait any longer haha. Though I will say if you all hate it I WILL rewrite so that it's better.<br>This chapter was really just to show how their already practically in love with each other (this is MY fluff story so there will be love at first sight damn it! Haha) and also to show that although they still have doubts, as this is the first relationship for both of them, they will not let those doubts destroy what they could have (just letting you know this will be the ONLY chapter with doubts, the rest is going to be FLUFF and LEMONS), don't like-y, don't read-y.  
><strong>NEXT UP:<strong> We see the sexy Italian side of Blaise (yes the romantic side is amazing but I know you caught glimpses of what sexy Blaise is capable of and I like him better. Romantic Blaise may only make a few guest appearances after his staring roll in this chapter) and we see how every other couple is holding up. Should be fun (and possibly limey…?)  
>Just a question: how much longer should I wait for you readers to find a lemon acceptable? This story, unlike my others, isn't meant to have much of a serious plot; just fluff, lemons, marriage, and babies. So, how many chapters in do you think I should go before it's not considered 'going to fast'? Just think on it and let me know.<br>Also, reeeeaaaallllllllyyyy hyped on coffee right now (don't know if you can tell) so I didn't have the patience to go back and reread this for a third time, I apologize for any mistakes and if there are any huge ones, let me know and I'll fix them!

Hugs and all that stuff,  
>~Ingenuity15<p> 


End file.
